Take Me Away
by LilInuChica
Summary: one-shot songfic. Kagome is having lots of struggles with her life, and there's only one person who can help her. . .


* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! My name is Renee Ashen. I am 17 years old and am a senior in high school. I have 2 best friends, Jennifer Landers and Michelle Randin. Michelle is 17 like me, and Jennifer's only 13. But I love her anyway! If you read It's My Life by Inuyasha'sgirl4life (Jenn's penname) you'll find out more about me personality-wise. Anyway, this is my very first fic so please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I don't own Avril Lavigne's amazing song, Take Me Away either.

On with the show! (Jennifer: Grrr. . .copycat.)

Kagome sat at her desk with the bottle of pills in her hand. She had decided the night before to end her life. She didn't matter to anyone anyway. But now that she thought about it, she didn't want to die. But she had no choice. It was the only way out.

* * *

_**I cannot find a way to describe it**_

_**it's there inside; all I do is hide.**_

* * *

Kagome thought about all the people she loved. Her mother, who once would do anything for her children, especially Kagome, but now it seemed like she didn't care anymore. Sango, who used to never take any crap from anyone, now she seemed so fragile since her brother's death that nothing mattered to her anymore. Miroku, who used to be so carefree when they had first encountered him, now he would go into the forest for hours alone, worried about his life that he and everybody else knew was coming to a close. Kaede, who was the priestess of her own village. She was far too busy with her duties to listen to the troubles of a seventeen-year-old girl. Shippou, he was too young to understand. Inuyasha. The name itself brought tears to her eyes. She loved that man more than life itself, yet he was the reason for her ending her life. All she wanted was for him to be happy, and that meant he could be with Kikyou. She didn't want to burden him anymore.

* * *

_**I wish that it would just go away**_

_**what would you do, you do if you knew**_

_**what would you do?**_

* * *

****

'_Inuyasha. What do you take me for, anyway? I have some self-respect. I can't believe you'd even ask me that!'_

'_Well you don't have to bite my head off, I was just wondering!'_

'_You jerk! Don't you get anything?'_

'_If I'm such a jerk, then stop tagging along and getting in the way! I'm tired of wasting my time rescuing you!'_

* * *

****

'_I wasn't worried about you. I was merely concerned about the jewel shard.'_

* * *

****

'_Don't get excited. I still think you're pretty useless.'_

* * *

**_All the pain I thought I knew _**

_**All my thoughts lead back to you.**_

* * *

It broke Inuyasha's heart to see Kagome crying like that, but he knew that she would eventually crawl into bed and go to sleep, because that was what she always did. He had never meant any of the things he had said to her, and he was truly sorry for it, even though he wouldn't admit it. He had always hated to see her cry, and today was no different. Whenever they had gotten into a fight and Kagome had run home, Inuyasha would always wait a few minutes before jumping into the well after her, just to make sure she was okay. 

He looked back into Kagome's window and noticed her writing something. He strained his eyes to look closer and saw that she was writing a letter.

* * *

_Dear Sango, _

_By the time you get this, it will already be too late. I don't know exactly where I am right now, but let me assure you, I'm happy now. I hope Miroku isn't giving you a hard time, and I wish I could see you all one last time. _

_I just wanted to let you know just how much you mean to me. When I first met you, Sango, when you attacked Inuyasha with a jewel shard in your back, I knew that you were different. You were so young, yet so much older than you looked and acted, and I loved that stubbornness in you. You never took any crap from anyone, and you could always be counted on. You were like the sister that I never had, and I am so grateful that I had a friend like you. Good luck, sister, and don't forget that Kaede can make another rosary for Inuyasha so you can sit him, too. _

_All my love, _

_Kagome_

_P.S., I think Miroku needs to ask you something._

* * *

_**Back to what was never said;**_

_**back and forth inside my head**_

* * *

Kagome sniffed loudly as she finished Sango's letter. She was writing good-bye letters to everyone, and she hoped Inuyasha would come back and take them to his time to Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. She picked up her pen and a fresh piece of paper and began to write Miroku's letter. She didn't notice a certain silver-haired hanyou watching her from the Goshinboku.

* * *

_Dear Miroku, _

_I hope you get this soon. You have no idea how hard it is to write these letters, but I just have to get over it and write them anyway, because it's something I have to do. I hope things are going well with Sango, if you know what I mean. I wish I could've seen the look on her face when you asked her to marry you. Don't worry, I didn't tell her in her letter, I just gave her a little hint. I hope Inuyasha isn't taking this too hard. I don't even know if he's gotten his letter yet. If he hasn't, smack him hard and tell him to read it. He needs a good whack on the head every once in a while. Don't be too upset about me. Don't let anybody be too upset. All of you are better off without me, and trust me, this is what I want. I want you all to be happy, without having to worry about a stupid little girl all the time. Tell Shippou I miss him, and, if it's not too much to ask, could you and Sango take care of him? He might want to stay with Inuyasha, but if he doesn't, please take him. Just do this one last thing for me, Miroku. You've been a wonderful friend in all the years we've known each other, and I'm sorry that our friendship has been cut short. But I'm happy now, so don't worry about me, okay? Sango and Inuyasha need you now. I love you, Miroku. Not the way I love Inuyasha, but I love you as a true friend to me, and you will always be dear to me. _

_All my love,_

_Kagome_

* * *

Inuyasha watched in confusion as she finished Miroku's letter. She loved him? How? Why? How long had this been going on? And where was she going, anyway? Maybe he would get some more answers as she continued. Kagome had started writing again, this time a letter to Shippou.

* * *

_Dear Shippou,_

_I know this is going to be very hard for you, Shippou, it's hard for me, too, but I need you to be strong during this. I have gone somewhere you cannot follow, somewhere that I can never leave. Listen to me, Shippou. In the three years I have known you, you have been more like a little brother to me, and I'm grateful that I have two brothers. You and Souta would have been great friends. I miss you very much, and tell Inuyasha not to worry about me, okay? Please be strong for me, Shippou. You will grow up to be a very handsome young man someday. I wish I could watch you grow up, but I have to go. I love you, little brother._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

* * *

_**I can't handle this confusion **_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away.**_

* * *

Shippou's letter wasn't as long as the others, but he was so young she couldn't explain all the deep stuff she had put in Sango and Miroku's letters. She had one more left to go: Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and began to write.

* * *

_Inuyasha-_

_I can't even begin to explain the way I feel right now. Things are very hard for me right now, and your words hurt me so much. You mean more to me than anything in this world, and I just want you to be happy. I know you want to be with Kikyou, and now you can be, without having to worry about a stupid schoolgirl form a time period you know absolutely nothing about. I just want to let you know that I love you, Inuyasha, and I don't want you to be upset about me. I am never coming back. No matter what happens, I can't come back. I don't want to, either. If my death means that you and the others can live your lives happily, then that's what's going to happen. I love you so much, Inuyasha, more than anyone has ever loved anything in their entire lives. I miss you terribly, but the thought that you are happier without me helps ease that pain. Goodbye, Inuyasha. I want you to know how grateful I am for the time we spent together. Those two years were the happiest of my life. _

_I love you-always, _

_Kagome_

* * *

_**I feel like I am all alone**_

_**all by myself; I need to get around this**_

**_

* * *

_**

'Oh god' Inuyasha thought as she sealed his letter. 'Please tell me she's not doing this. She can't do this!' He watched in horror as she picked up the pills and tipped her head back to pour them in her mouth.

"Kagome!" he shouted.

* * *

**_My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you._**

_**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**_

_**cuz no one understands.**_

* * *

Kagome was just about to tip the pills into her mouth when she heard someone calling her name. Hang on, she knew that voice. . . 

"Kagome!"

She turned her tear-stained face in the direction the voice was coming from, and realized who it was as he smacked the pills from her hand.

"Inuyasha." she said softly, and, not giving him time to react, she launched herself into his arms, crying into his haori. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

* * *

_**All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**all my thoughts lead back to you.**_

_**Back to what was never said;**_

_**back and forth inside my head.**_

* * *

"Why, Kagome? Why? I don't know what I would have done if you had died, Kagome. Why did you do it? God, you must really be stupid if you think that Sango, Miroku and me would actually be happy if you had killed yourself. We would probably die too! God, Kagome." he said, holding her tightly and sinking to the ground. Tears of his own filled his amber eyes. 

"Please Inuyasha. Take me home." Kagome said softly, looking into his eyes, noticing the tears.

"But Kagome, you are home."

* * *

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**take me away.**_

* * *

"No, Inuyasha. Just take me home to your time. Please." she begged him, and she clutched his haori tighter in her hands. A single tear fell from his eye. 

"Okay, Kagome. I'll take you home." he said.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"And I love you, Kagome, even though I sometimes don't show it. And I am so sorry for the things I said to you. I wasn't thinking, and I didn't mean any of it."

* * *

_**Take me away.**_

_**Take me away.**_

* * *

"I know, Inuyasha, I know." she said, reaching up to tough his face. 

"Okay. Let's go home." he said, leaping out the window and into the well, knowing that everything was all right again.

* * *

* * *

Yay! Everything's peachy between those two lovebirds again. I know this story seems a little dark, but oh well. That's just the way I am sometimes. Oh, and I need to clear something up. For those of you who have read any work by inuyashasgirl4life, I have a bone to pick with some of you. Some of you reviewed her story giving her compliments, but also saying that she needed longer chapters and needed to update more often. I just wanted to tell you to leave her alone about updating. That girl goes through a lot at home, and she does an amazing job of covering it up. I'm not angry, I just want you to understand that she does her best even though she has a really hard life at home. Why do you think she's at my house all the time?? Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review!!

**LilInuChica**


End file.
